Less than a God
by Silent Iguana
Summary: During a conquest Katsuragi encounters a loose soul that ends up being more than he bargained for. Decisions are made, and the impending results lead him and a certain blue-violet haired demon to change the way the see themselves, and each other.
1. In their own perceptions

Disclaimer: I don't own The World God Only Knows. Maybe some day?

Less than a God, a fanfiction by Silent Iguana

Chapter 1: **In their own perceptions**

Haqua du Lot Herminium.

That was her name.

She knew it.

She was sure of it beyond all doubt. Just as she knew what the purpose of tonight was—to capture the loose soul that had proven to be quite elusive over the last few days. Like a faint memory, Haqua barely managed to confirm how she and Elsie had tried their best to stop the weary spirit from causing any trouble.

It all seemed easy at first, just another loose soul to deal with.

After all, the spirit had been found when it had yet to enter the heart of a host. It looked weak, and sure enough its power was miniscule when compared to the power held by either herself or Elsie. However, the spirit had proven over the greater part of the past week that what it lacked in power, it more than made up for in intelligence. And now, not only had it found a host to hide in, but it was also doing an increasingly good job at driving everyone's nerves.

_W-what is this?_ Thought the section chief, eyes closing slowly, effectively severing the connection to the world around her.

That's what tonight was for, to end the soul's time in this world.

The conquest of the girl in question was supposed to be going as planned, and it was. Or at least she thought it was…until now that is. What was happening now had completely thrown her off balance.

_Why me…this isn't…I'm not_…

She knew her name and their objective tonight, but what she was feeling now was not part of the plan. It couldn't be. What ever it was, it immediately emptied her mind of just about everything else happening around her, like a great flood consuming all in its path. Drowning all under its influence. Everything, everyone was lost in the void of her mind's growing confusion. The plan, the loose soul, her fears…all were swallowed whole by that unstable force that now ravaged her mind and the very core of her heart. It was an emotion that captivated her entirely.

With her eyes fully closed, her visual perception of the world ceased. She could still hear the melodies and the people beside her, but those too, faded into murmurs, slowly diminishing out of existence. The footsteps of those dancing around her were like echoes, barely surpassing the threshold of her auditory senses. The steps became fainter, slower, like ghosts dictating her ambient state. It was in that ocean of soothing ghosts and under the multiple constellations of flashing lights that Haqua stood, frozen to her spot. She dare not move, less she disrupt the action and sensation that cradled her senses. That was the only thing that mattered to her, that small fleeting emotion that had evaded her for the longest of times. Yet…now that she felt it securely in her heart, she did not know what to make of it. She knew she had a job to do, knew that her responsibilities as section chief were not to be ignored. But it didn't seem to matter at the moment. No. The warmth that was rushing through her was serene and gentle, easing her to lower her defenses further and forget about the loose soul.

_Is…this how it's… supposed to feel?_ Haqua managed to wonder in the furthest reaches of her mind. Nothing answered her. She could not see the solution…or the culprit responsible for her delirious state for that matter. No, with her eyes closed she could not see him, and the urge to do so was escalating to dangerous levels, like another dam ready to burst. It would not be ignored for much longer.

How long had it been since it started?

A second? A Minute? She silently told herself that it had been much longer than that. That's what it felt like to her, but apart of her knew otherwise. Undecided and starved for answers, Haqua tried to focus on how it began, on how something so unfamiliar could cause all of this. That too eluded her, however.

All she knew right now, beyond the certainty of her own name, was that he was pressing his lips to hers ever so innocently. The heat around her rose as his lips started to press more firmly against hers. They were soft…warm, and lulling her into a bliss she didn't know existed. It was almost maddening how tranquil she felt in his arms. Completely shielded from all the planes in creation. Hell, Earth, and Heaven could not convince her of a safer place for her to reside in that wasn't in his embrace.

Lost in the temporary insanity of the situation, Haqua let herself fully feel the warmth that radiated outward from his lips, onward to the rest of her body. She had never felt this emotion before. It was far from despair, guilt, or anguish as she could guess. It felt like happiness…but not quite. What she was feeling now was more than that. Joy, delight, and even harmony, did not do justice to depict what waters her heart was submerged in right now. Regardless of what it was called, however, Haqua felt at peace with it.

It made her feel…_whole._

The sensation continued for what seemed to be an eternity, and to be true, Haqua felt she could spend that much time and more bathing in its glow.

Then, without warning. It stopped.

Abruptly as it had begun the warmth that had once caressed her heart diminished in strength significantly. Haqua immediately felt her body grow colder. Starting with her lips, all the way down to her arms and legs until the chilling stir instilled itself in her chest. Panicking, Haqua fought valiantly to find any source or remnant of that once again fleeting emotion before it left her completely. It was all in vain though. The cold kept on encroaching on her peace, ever so menacingly with its darker presence. Like an entity discovering the presence of its natural predator, the warmth fled in fear of the impending conflict that would be sure to ensue if it stayed. Furthermore, the fear in her mind started returning with such a force that it made her aware of where she was…of whom she was with.

Only the memory of her falling to despair against her then to be first soul capture, could rival the pungent fear that was currently rising within her mind. Indeed, what was once inviting and generous now turned repugnant and menacing in her mind's eye. Her heart, also, now almost completely consumed by a relentless hunger, was no longer satisfied with her actions. It reproached her in the vilest of ways. Furious that she had denied it the knowledge that such a pleasure and peace existed for the longest of times. Haqua could almost feel it screaming at her in frustration for withholding such a beloved secret for more than three hundred years.

Haqua tried her best to still her heart and mind from tearing her apart, all the while still trying to regain control of a quickly nastier situation. How unforgiving her heart was. It's shouts becoming stronger…louder, more demanding with every mention of her name!

_Haqua…_

…_Haqua!_

…"Haqua!"

Haqua's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, everything around her becoming tangible in an instant as the flood waters in her mind receded. Looking straight ahead, she could not see Keima anywhere, which left her slightly bewildered. Only the eyes of other students stared back at her. Surprisingly, their eyes held emotions that seemed to mirror what she herself was feeling. Confusion, curiosity, and even a miniature form of amusement, was present in their orbs. While only a few pair of students actively looked in her direction, it didn't take Haqua anytime at all to register the reason behind their sudden interest.

Haqua felt the heat in her cheeks rise slightly. _They saw._ She felt the blush in her cheeks intensify at the thought of her and Katsuragi just standing there…kissing…in front of everyone. _F-for how long…did we k-kiss!?_

Judging by the look sketched on the student's faces, some of which were giggling and whispering amongst to each other, Haqua realized; it wasn't just a peck on the lips that Katsuragi had given her. Shaking her head furiously in embarrassment, Haqua turned on her heel without giving her onlookers a second thought, instead focusing on finding Katsuragi. His voice had come a few ways behind her, at a distance that only served to prove of how he had left her standing alone for some time.

She quickly managed to locate the source of the previous call beyond the body of dancing students, his running clearly distinguishing him from everyone else. She noted how some of the scholars looked agitated that Katsuragi, who had completely paid them no mind as he flew after Ahiko, had interrupted their dance.

"He must have spooked her out." Said a random student to no one in particular.

"Eh? Not sure why Ahiko even bothered to give him a chance, he's so rude and creepy." Replied another.

"They aren't so different then."

"Maybe he actually likes her?" Whispered a few of them.

Haqua knew better, however.

She tightened the grip on her scythe, gathering a better understanding of why he had kissed her. Or better yet—how he had used her. All to reset the unfavorable situation, and to thus empower himself to redirect the course of the conquest to his liking, that, thought Haqua, must have been why…_he kissed me_. And the more she thought about it, the more she let the idea run in her mind, the more convincing that line of reasoning resonated within her.

Haqua knew the situation, she knew of how fragile the girl was and how dangerous the loose soul could be, but for him to use her in such a manner, to then dispose of her like that, without any concern for her own feelings…it made her blood boil…even if it was for a good cause. There just had to have been a better way of turning things around, there just had to be!

_He didn't even hesitate._ She felt her grip tightened even more, not stopping until her knuckles turned white, practically shaking with rage.

To disregard her completely like that, with no reluctance, and then to simply rush off after some girl he had known only for a week. She didn't know if he was so dense that he couldn't tell that she felt…something…for him, or if he was truly that stupid.

The students that had voiced their opinions, regarding the couple that was now out of sight, took notice of her and backed off slightly. They noticed that she appeared to be shaking, with an unmistakable look on her face. The anger in Haqua's eyes was very much alive and very much predatory.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Haqua made up her mind.

_Y-You're dead Katsuragi._ Without so much as another thought, Haqua bolted from her spot after the duo, all the while trying her best to ignore the growing sting in her eyes.

* * *

Keima ran up the stairs at a quick pace, not too far behind Ahiko. While not in the most ideal of physical conditions, far from it in fact, Keima was doing a surprisingly good job at keeping the distance between them at a minimum. However, that small fact could not keep the frown from appearing on his face. He was not pleased with the direction the conquest had taken. To begin with, Ahiko was not a complicated girl to figure out, and he was sure that he could force the soul from her heart as he had originally planned.

Then the soul interfered and the situation had taken a turn for the worse. At least that's what he assumed was behind Ahiko's sudden change in attitude.

Mentally cursing himself for ignoring his physical condition as he felt his legs grow heavier with every step, he pushed himself with greater force, determined to finish this conquest by tonight at all costs. His legs moved at a faster rate and before long his extra effort paid off. Keima could hear the sound of her footsteps becoming louder as he cached up to her. She seemed to be slowing down, but he didn't want to risk losing her, even though he was certain she was headed for the roof. _Still_…thought Keima, he couldn't afford to leave her alone for more than a few seconds. Less the loose soul should intervene once more and create new obstacles for him to circumvent.

Keima accepted that he had let his guard down; he hadn't taken the warnings from Haqua or Elsie seriously enough. This loose soul was indeed very different from the others he had helped captured. It was cunning, active, and knew enough information about how the runaway spirit squad operated to evade capture.

That wasn't what worried him though. Smart or not, all spirits had the same relative objective: enter a host, grow in strength, and reincarnate themselves into the human world. While he had no doubt that the soul at present was faster at catching on to things than most, it's objectives made it predictable. Regardless of how seemingly bold the soul was, he would not make the same mistake twice, and he would put an end to this conquest tonight. The faster he conquered Ahiko's heart, he thought, the sooner he could save her from the soul's influence. It had already persuaded her to take actions she wouldn't have done otherwise…and that's what unsettled him. The soul inside Ahiko was very malicious, evidenced by Ahiko's behavior throughout the days he had gotten to know her character better.

Initially, Ahiko Mastuda was not the most pleasant person to be around, due to her abrasive and, at times, seemingly cruel personality. Orphaned at a young age, Ahiko had been placed under the care of her grandparents, who, despite there best intentions, where often busy with other responsibilities to pay her much attention. This left her with a great emptiness in her heart, and a greater wariness of those around her. She felt alone, and, as such, was practically lead to the conclusion that the only person she could trust was no one other than herself. That explained why she was always on the defensive, and so quick to mistrust him when he had first approached her; she didn't believe that a complete stranger, who hadn't paid her any mind until then, could have possibly fallen in love with her. Let alone keep his promise that he would always be there for her.

_She's right, _was the morbid thought that entered his mind.

He didn't like toying with people's emotions, especially with a girl like Ahiko, who already had a difficult life without the need to throw the loose soul into the mix. Ever since the incident with Chihiro and the rest of the Goddesses, he had tried his best to keep his mistakes to a minimum, as well as focusing more of his time on the conquests at hand. He hated not having time to play his games as he used to, but…he didn't want to hurt anyone else like he had hurt Chihiro. It was painful to say the things he had said to her, more so when she was letting him see the contents of her heart, completely open to the real world. It wasn't her fault he had chosen to use those words, or that he was the one who led her to expose herself in the first place.

_That's why I won't let this continue._ Reassured Keima as he continued to analyze all that had transpired.

Ahiko was in a state of depression when he first started making contact with her. Which made it clear why the loose soul inside her now had chosen her as a host. It could sense the despair that had accumulated inside of her. He also knew that Ahiko didn't have a pool of close friends she could lean on. In a way, she was very much alone, unable to access a support group to confide her fears in. The only thing that was there for her and able to hear her inner most thoughts, was the loose soul itself. All the factors of her situation, along with the talks he had shared with her, all guided him to come to the same end—Ahiko Mastuda was mentally and emotionally unstable.

If the soul felt cornered and was given sufficient time to influence her state any further, it may lead her to do something drastic. Keima narrowed his eyes as he heard the door to the roof open. _No doubt that she saw me._ Thought Keima as he rushed to close the few meters of distance between them.

His original plan was to begin the ending of this conquest on the dance floor beneath them, then lure her outside where Elsie would be waiting for him to draw out the spirit, but the soul had changed things. Ahiko, who up until a few moments ago was openly receptive to his company and affections, seemed to fall into a greater depression.

Keima would not forget the look in her eyes. So hollow, and lost in her own perceptions of how cruel the world had been to her. He couldn't recognize the girl that was in front of him. The soul must have sensed her growing detachment from the depression that had once anchored her heart down, and taken matters into its own hands. While he didn't know what it had done to trigger her sudden relapse into depression, he did know that he had to do something to bring her back to reality, and refocus her attention on him.

He was quick to come up with a counter strategy. In his games it worked more often than not, that one of the few emotions stronger than depression, was either love or hate.

He opted for the first choice of course, but it wouldn't work. The soul had already seemed to be expecting that, and the dark aurora that surrounded her form made it clear that she would not let him get any closer to her. He couldn't reach her to kiss her, and so showing her love would not be possible, at least not at first.

Hate was the only other alternative.

There was very little time for talk, however. Keima understood that very well. He seriously doubted there was anything he could of possibly said to Ahiko to bring her back. Only a strong action would suffice, and one powerful enough to induce Ahiko to leave her indifference and notice him again.

Keima gritted his teeth in an unforgiving manner. _Haqua._

He hated taking advantage of her in such a demeaning manner…or anyone else for that matter. He only hoped that it wouldn't have any greater repercussions than her beating him to death. After all of this was over, offering her an apology was the least he could do. It wasn't fair either, that she had only recently been brought up to speed about the sort of risk Ahiko posed to herself.

"It couldn't be helped"; he voiced out loud to himself. Though whether to convince himself because he truly believed it, or to simply say it for his own sake, he couldn't tell.

With a forced smile, he couldn't help but think back to something Chihiro had once told him.

'_You low level cockroach.'_

Keima reached the door, slightly out of breath, but ready to confront Ahiko. She no longer had an escape route. He would conquer her this time for sure. Failure was not an option.

As Keima gripped the door handle, he couldn't help but notice the poster on the door.

It was of Kanon, advertising one of her latest concerts. The bright colors employed in the marketing stunt couldn't be further from the current situation he found himself in.

After a short glimpse at how lively she appeared, Keima was taken back to how different she looked with a knife running through her, almost knocking on death's door not so long ago. Adjusting his glasses one again, Keima Kasturagi focused his mind on the challenge just lying behind the closed door. The look on his face was of the outmost seriousness, now fully determined to end this conquest, here and now.

For Ahiko's sake, he would not fail.

The door opened, and after stepping through the doorway, he spotted Ahiko with her knees to her chest on one of the nearby benches. A soft sobbing noise reached his hears as he slowly approached her. His plan had worked, she was no longer in a comatose state entrenched over her life's grievances, but upset at him. This was what he needed to save her.

With a confidence that only he could possess, he initiated the last stage of his new plan.

_I can see the ending._

* * *

Elsie leaned lazily against the wall adjacent to the entrance of Maijima private high school. She could hear, and feel, the music resonate through the wall, indicating that the festivities were still very much on going. A loud sigh managed to escape her lips, not liking the idea of having to wait outside in the cold, while everyone else got to enjoy each others company.

_Eh…why do I have to wait outside by myself? I wanted to be inside like everybody else…nii-sama's plan isn't very fun!_ Slouching ever more against the structure behind her, Elsie tried her best to find an alternate form of entertainment that wouldn't jeopardize the plan her nii-sama had decided upon. Another quick gaze around her only served to confirm what she already knew though. _There's no one out here…_

The demon girl had been waiting outside for the final phase of the plan for the last hour or so. Needless to say, Elsie had grown rather displeased with the idea of having nothing to do, or anyone to at least talk to. Especially when tonight's event was meant as a celebration for the student body. _Nii-sama…please hurry._ Finally growing tired of standing, Elsie slouched downward the entire length of the wall, stopping only to take a seat on the hard concrete floor. In retrospect she comprehended that it made little difference whether or not there was someone else outside with her...unless it was Nii-sama, Haqua, or one of the goddesses. She was employing the power of her hagoromo to cloak herself from any human eyes, no one who happened to be passing by could see her, let alone engage her in conversation. _I hope I didn't scare off Tenri. Ahhh…why didn't I notice that she didn't have the halo over her head! _Elsie ran both her hands through her hair somewhat frantically, still a little bit upset that she had caught Tenri off-guard as she was heading home. While her surprise didn't last very long, since Diana made it clear that she had long sensed her presence, the act of calling out her name, rather loudly, might have inadvertently caused the goddess's brisk attitude toward her.

Elsie admitted that she was surprised to see Tenri exit the building by herself. Especially since the girl had actually looked forward to tonight, to leave early didn't seem like a good indicator that she had indeed enjoyed herself. The disappointment on her face was also quite noticeable. Placing a finger underneath her chin, Elsie scrunched her eyes in thought as she replayed the conversation that ensued following her outburst.

It had been slightly awkward and rather short. Not to mention that it wasn't the most pleasing of talks she remembered having with one of the Jupiter Sisters.

Diana had been curt in the small dialog she had been dragged into. She didn't say much, and didn't really allow Elsie to respond appropriately. Not bothering in the slightest to answer the lone question that had been directed at her. _She did look a little unhappy._ Elsie frowned slightly, recalling what few words the goddess was willing to share._ I wonder what she meant by the festival being filled with depraved people? _Elsie wasn't sure, but it sounded like Diana, or Tenri, had the unpleasant privilege of running into Kami-sama while he was in his conquest mindset.

Elsie allowed a warm smile to form on her lips as her thoughts drifted to her alleged brother. He had locked himself in his room for five days shortly after vintage had been stopped. No doubt playing his games, evidenced by the animated noises she would hear emanating from his room from time to time. Had she had not gotten used to his extreme gaming habits; she would have been worried about his self-induced lock down. Well…more worried anyway. He had changed, however slightly, in his conduct towards her and everyone else.

She and Haqua had discussed his small change in demeanor since then. They both agreed that he had stopped playing as much as he used to, and that he had grown a tad more… _what was the word Haqua used…_tolerant of the section chiefs visits, albeit by locking himself in his room, or outright ignoring the pair. The latter strategy usually wouldn't last long, however.

_Haqua and nii-sama sure do get into a lot of fights,_ thought Elsie fondly, having memories of some of their more…active…disagreements fresh on her mind. Although Haqua did remind her that it was usually his fault for being so dismissive of them.

Sighing once more, Elsie stretched her legs and arms out, yawning soon afterward as boredom started setting in. _I wonder what's taking them so long…they wouldn't be having fun without me would they?! _Elsie's new particular train of thought hit a wall before it could take off, courtesy of something landing on her head.

_Huh?_

Slowly, and cautiously, Elsie's fingers brushed through her hair, feeling for whatever had decided to drop by and make her company. The fair skin on her fingers only managed to brush her locks…along with many small and rough pieces of dirt. _Eh…but I took a shower! I'm sure I scrubbed my hair more than enough times! _With a small cry of hysteria, Elsie grabbed her broom and went to work by hastily patting her head with her cleaning utensil. _It's no wonder nii-sama didn't want me going inside,_ hurriedly commiserated Elsie,_ how could I be part of the festival if I can't even look presentable!_

Elsie ceased her antics as she noted the feel of the particles of dirt entangled on her hair. Pausing to inspect a small specimen, she realized that what was lying on her scalp appeared to be thicker than would be simple specs of dirt.

_Rubble?_

The demon stood and stepped away from the wall she had been sitting against, perceiving how small chunks of concrete and dirt continued to rain from above. Curios, Elsie's eyes followed the drizzling trail upward against the wall of the school. Her eyes landed on the roof of the edifice where, from her current position on the ground floor, she could just about discern a thick piece of broken concrete and asphalt, hanging dangerously close to the edge. _That wasn't there before…when did that get there? _As the gears turned in her head, the demon girl also became aware of minute tremors originating from the roof. Elsie didn't know what to make of her discovery._ Kami-nii-sama didn't mention anything about the festival taking place up there._ Not wanting to abandon her spot and anger either Keima or Haqua, or worse, miss the loose soul, Elsie was about to dismiss the curious object for a later time. Until she heard a menacing roar pierce the sudden silence that overtook the still air around her. Elsie didn't have the chance to wonder what it was as another sound rang in her ears shortly afterward.

It was different from the first, more of a cry or a scream than an angry battle cry. Concern suddenly showed in her eyes as she recognized the voice behind the second outburst.

…_Haqua?_

A/N: I will say that this does take place after the Goddess arc, though I'm sure you all already knew that . Well there it is, the first chapter to my second project on this website. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if at times the chapter doesn't quite flow as it should, but I'm new to this sort of thing! Since I'm here I would also like to ask for a Beta to help? Recommendations? Volunteers? Anyhow, let me know what you all think, and have nice day while you're at it ;)

Till next time!

-Silent Iguana


	2. Lightning in the distance

Disclaimer: I don't own The World God Only Knows.

**Ch2. Lightning in the distance**

Tenri dropped down on her bed, pleased by the clean and cool sheets that greeted her. Despite it not having been an excruciating long day, she was happy to be back in her own room, no longer having to worry about the growing thunderstorm outside. _It feels so nice to be back home._ Thought the girl as she stretched her limbs eagerly across the soft surface, relishing in the sensation.

Still fully dressed in her school uniform, which was now partially wet as a courtesy of the light rain that had greeted her previously, the teen lazily stretched her arms out towards the ceiling. She could see that tiny, lingering beads of water still embellished her fingers. Most of which were rather miniscule in size. Yet a few did possess sufficient mass to dance effortlessly across her skin, slowly gliding downward along the side of her wrist. One in particular fared to go further than the others, not stopping until it collided with the one piece of her persona that wasn't her own.

Tenri eyed the makeshift bracelet with an uneven mixture of curiosity and concern. The thin, soft material hugged her wrist in a comfortable manner, silently reminding her of where she had been merely moments ago. It had been created in a rushed manner back at the school, and was given to her, albeit indirectly, by Keima shortly before her departure. With a tinge of dread she noted that the device was similar, if not identical, to the one employed by the Jupiter Sisters during the Vintage crisis. The teenager felt that there were a lot of elements that Diana had omitted in her retelling of the events. She was aware of how the silent alarm functioned, but not much else.

_Keima-kun didn't really explain why we needed it, but could it be…that it has something to do with Vintage again?_

The only person who might have a credible inclination as to its purpose was Diana, though Tenri didn't think she was up for much discussion at the moment.

_She's still upset._

The girl allowed a small smile to grace her features, noticing how quiet the setting in her mind was. Her cognition was entirely undisturbed, no response what so ever coming from her friend. Tenri let her arms plummet, a little saddened by the fact that things had grown cold between them.

The goddess had been rather discreet in the latter part of their trip home, sharing her voice only when prompted to—a stark contrast to the fiery disposition she had demonstrated earlier in the evening. Tenri had hoped that the walk, and partial flight, would serve as a good outlet for her friend to vent part of her frustrations, and, perhaps, even allow her to overlook the object of her displeasure. _Or rather, _added the goddess's host as an after thought, _the person._

The previous smile on Tenri's lips faltered a little, as she thought of the one most likely responsible for Diana's current behavior: _Keima Katsuragi_

While the thought of him was usually a pleasant one, on this night, the name was sufficient enough to cause her pause out of trepidation. There were many thoughts regarding the seventeen-year-old swimming in her head right now. Most in part due to their previous encounter.

Tenri shifted on the bed, preferring to lie on her dryer side instead as she tried her best to keep ignoring the cold sensation crawling on her skin._ I should have taken my umbrella with me. _Commiserated Tenri, starting to regret not heeding her mother's advice. She was fortunate to have had Diana offer her a speedy ticket home, lest it would've been a more tedious venture to reach her house. _Any longer, and we would have caught the worst of it._

The teen could clearly hear the torment commencing outside her window. Mother nature seemed to be in full swing, going out of its way to defame the previous weather forecasts of a cloudless night. Dispersed and loud cracks of thunder could easily be heard, preceded in intensity only by the occasional flashes of lightning. And, judging by the force against her window, the rain appeared to have no intention of stopping its assault anytime soon.

_I wonder if Keima-kun is still at the school…or if he's already finished and on his way home? Everyone will probably start leaving once the storm reaches the school._ A yawn echoed in the room as the girl felt her eyelids grow heavy._ Then again…its been awhile since we left, maybe I should visit and see if he's already home?_

Contemplating her next move, Tenri curled up slightly on the bed. Hoping to fend of the encroaching yearn to shiver as she patiently awaited her mother's withdrawal from the bath._ A shower first wouldn't be so bad._

Eyes landing on the mirror across the room, the teen couldn't help but feel worried about Keima as she gazed at her own reflection. He had only shared a couple of minutes with her and Diana at the school, arguing that he was busy with the conquest at hand and, therefore, had no greater time to spare for either of them. At least that's the direction his conversation with Diana had taken, anyway. She herself had actually enjoyed his company, however brief it might have been, and was content with leaving early upon his request.

_Still…_

Ever since she had left the school, a nagging feeling had established itself in the back of her head, making her question if she had made the right choice by leaving Keima alone. He had been acting rather strange on this particular night, and she knew she wasn't the only one who thought so. Haqua, who for all of her experience and exposure to his methods and proceedings, looked sincerely lost when he had asked her for part of her celestial robe. Not even Diana seemed to understand his request of Haqua to forge the artifact now on her wrist, or why he had refused to offer an explanation after he had received his own.

All in all, Tenri couldn't help but feel that Keima had other things on his mind than just capturing the loose soul. Surprisingly, the thought of him being preoccupied with something else made her cheeks tint slightly.

_It actually happened, r-right?_ _K-keima-kun and Haqua-san…kissed!_

She had only caught a glimpse of it as she was leaving, but she was sure that it had been them. The scene was surprising enough to make her, and Diana, stand rigidly still, neither of them knowing what to make of it.

It had been like a thunderclap out of a clear sky.

Slowly mulling things over, Tenri remembered feeling very…out of place, witnessing the spectacle.

_T-they seemed to be arguing…a-and then…_

The girl couldn't help but reach for a pillow, fidgeting nervously with the cushion. It all reminded her all too well of her own kiss. And recalling the scene made her cheeks fill up with heat, a blush quickly forming on her face as a result. Her reflection in the mirror capturing her embarrassment perfectly, her deepening flush only became more distinguished as the emotions, that had once caused her to faint, threatened to make her head spin once more. As a direct reaction, her fingers clutched at the pillow in a manner that implied that it was, in a way, responsible for the pink hue on her cheeks.

Luckily for her, however, her head span more in confusion than in embarrassment.

With effort, she forced her heartbeat to slow down, lulling herself to calm down and instead attempt to reason through the actions of the parties involved. Though it was easier said than done, there was one image that she could easily focus on, it having stuck with her the instant her eyes had captured it.

_She looked so happy._ Mused Tenri, thoughts revolving around the section chief. _Haqua-san, looked genuinely happy…but…Keima-kun, he…he didn't seem to be enjoying it at all._

The girl shook her head a couple of times, trying to further catch her bearings and understand where her mind was going with this particular line of thought.

She and everyone who was aware of his involvement with loose souls knew how he drew them out. A kiss was not an unusual part of his conquest, quite the opposite in fact. Even in her case, when she had only received a kiss for the purpose of deceiving Nora, it had always been clear to her that the kiss was shared for her direct benefit. And that, she concluded, was what unsettled her about this particular kiss.

_K-keima-kun wouldn't kiss anyone without a reason though…right? Then m-maybe…it was all part of his plan somehow?_

As the assumptions continued to rain in her head, she couldn't help but grow sad at the new devil's ever degrading standing in the whole situation. It all just had the signs of it being a part of Keima's scheme. Whatever it may be in the end, it had a blunt inconsideration for Haqua. The teen closed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the bad taste that was accumulating in her mouth, though she dare not venture as to why it was present.

_He's kissed many before…maybe I'm just overthinking things, and she did know…_

The high school student released a heavy sigh, her efforts to self-convince proving futile. The image of a happy and proud Haqua would not allow it.

_Everything tonight just has to make sense!_

"It makes perfect sense, Tenri."

Said girl quickly reopened her eyes as Diana's manifestation replaced her own at the mirror's surface. "H-huh?"

"Everything that you're thinking about, it all makes sense if you look at it from his perspective." Unlike Tenri, Diana's eye were filled with resolve, her form unwavering as she crossed her arms underneath her breast, taking a moment to fully observe her host's state. The goddess wasn't pleased with what she saw.

"Tenri, you should really take a bath soon, or at least change into some dry clothes if you plan on waiting for your mother. You'll catch a cold if you continue to spend time in that outfit."

"O-oh, well…I'm sure she's almost out. I don't really mind waiting a few more minutes…" Came Tenri's soft reply.

Despite the expression of concern, Tenri could tell that Diana was still not back to her usual self, substantiated by the goddess's blank stare out the window. No doubt contemplating the day's happenings inaudibly to herself.

Aside from the clatter of the rain, the room fell into a few minutes of morbid silence. Neither of the two directed their voices at one another, each preferring to explore the reses of their own minds instead.

Tenri, wanting for Diana to be the one to break the stiff atmosphere, only sat up on the bed, legs dangling off the side slightly as she did so. It had been against Diana's wishes to leave the school. She hadn't been fond of the idea of just leaving without a proper explanation from Keima. And the question Elsie had asked them as they were leaving, concerning the whereabouts and doings of her two friends, only served to fuel Diana's discontent. She only hoped that she would return to her normal self, not enjoying being on the receiving end of the cold shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Began the teen in a low whisper, no longer being able to sit quietly. "I-It's just that Keima said that he was busy, and I didn't want to get in the way of things, but…I can understand why you're mad at me, I-I didn't give anything much thought. I'm sorry."

"Hm? What are you apologizing for, Tenri?" Diana centered her attention on the girl once again, her voice filled with sincere confusion.

"None of this is your fault. It's all that vile man's doing. He's to blame. The audacity he has to treat you in such an unkind manner!" Diana's glare managed to make Tenri a little uncomfortable, her friend's words carrying a sort of threat to them. "My sister was right…nothing good could ever possibly come out of getting involved with such a horrible man!"

The shy teen looked away nervously, delighted that Diana was talking to her again, regardless if what she was saying wasn't the friendliest of things.

"So repulsive! Toying like that with humans, goddesses, and now…demons! Does Katsuragi have no sense of self-restrain!?" Vented Diana, her hands balling into fists as if preparing to punch Keima straight in the nose.

Tenri responded shyly to her friend's antics, "Keima-kun always tries his best to help, though."

"Tenri, don't make excuses! Nothing virtuous could arise by intermingling so carelessly with others." Diana breathed out calmly, aggravated that she was in the dark about their involvement in all of this. "Such a man…such a man is impossible to comprehend."

Tenri's small, unstable smile ceased to exist, as Diana perceived the band on her arm with some contempt. The last of her words geared towards the portion of celestial robe more than anyone else.

"You're the only one who knows what it's for." Said the girl, with an expression on her face that Diana could only identify as a hopeful sense of admiration.

The goddess didn't bat an eye at her friend's silent plea. Anger towards Katsuragi slowly diminished as a troubled appearance condensed on the haloed deity, her confidence waning some.

"D-Diana, are you and your sisters…in danger?"

The question didn't faze Diana's outward demeanor. She wasn't alarmed that Tenri would come to that sort of conclusion, seeing as how she knew how it had been used in the past. Furrowing her brow in agitation, the goddess applied just a tad of pressure on her lower lip, the sound of the rain outside continuing to ring in both of their ears. Leaving aside the unpleasant event surrounding the section chief, Diana mellowed in what little information she had gathered at the school before opting to answer Tenri's question.

It wasn't enough for her to reach any sort of resolution.

_Regardless of what I know, Katsuragi has a plan, and neither Elsie, nor her friend, seem to be aware of it._ Diana gritted her teeth, growing tired of this endless cycle of guessing. Though she would never approve, she honestly didn't care about his strategies for conquest. Even after sharing a kiss with Haqua, she wouldn't have questioned his motives beyond the methods. _However, _contemplated Diana, _he involved Tenri and I by giving us this thing, but…what part could we possibly play in a conquest that, in his own words, is practically completed? This has to be something else…Katsuragi-san…is all of this secrecy truly necessary?_

"Diana?"

"I don't know why he gave it to us." Admitted Diana with some resentment. "I don't know what he's hoping to accomplish, but I do know that my sisters and I are not in any danger. He would have told us something if that were the case, and I have no reason to believe that any of my sisters are being targeted."

"But I thought you said it all made sense somehow?" Held Tenri. Still confused at this whole ordeal, but more at ease now that Diana seemed more eager, and confidant, at dismissing the possibility of a threat on the goddesses.

"I only said that because of the kiss. It makes sense that he would use the demon to further his interest…such a vile, vile man." The goddess cringed at the memory. Not knowing what part of it disturbed her more, that it hadn't involved Tenri or that it had been a demon that was implicated. "That's all this is, just another part of his conquest." Diana motioned to the band once more, before ignoring it all together.

Tenri let Diana's words sink in for a while. _If that's all this is…then why didn't he tell us anything?_

"Don't let it bother you further, Tenri. If it was important he would have said something."

"Huh? D-Diana! Don't just read my thoughts like that!" Exclaimed Tenri, realizing how open her thoughts have been this entire time.

"You've been thinking loudly since we left! It's hard not to listen. All of your thoughts echo strongly—even your memories!"

Tenri shook her head frantically. "Diana! You saw my memories of Keima-kun?!"

"I was there! I have no need to peek at anything!" The goddess grinned, making sure to be clear in her next sentence. "Besides…it's a good thing that you remember it so vividly. If anything you should recall how it felt more often." Rebutted Diana, still curious to instill in Tenri a sense of initiative when it came to her neighbor. "I'm sure Haqua will be sure to remember it frequently."

"Diana, you dummy!"

A knock on the door brought both to attention, ending their quarrel before it actually began. "Tenri! The bath's all yours! Let me know when you're finished, I want to hear all about your date with Keima-kun!"

Tenri's blush returned, made all the more apparent as Diana's image disappeared from the mirror.

"Tenri? Did you fall asleep?" Her mom called through the door.

"N-no! I'll be out in a second, mom!" Tenri sprang to her feet, hurriedly grabbing her robe and other necessities. _It wasn't a date!_

The lights went off as the young girl temporarily abandoned the room, leaving it in a sort of perpetual darkness. The only source of intermittent light came from the window, as lightning touched down in the distance.

* * *

Keima took in Ahiko's form, watching closely for any unwelcomed flags or manifestations that would endanger his ending. The girl was still on the bench, knees tight to her chest with an aloof visage presented to the world. Her eyes were directed upward; seemingly unaware of the company she was in.

The boy realized that, although the girl looked rather miserable, there was no miasma threatening to engulf her. _It must be similar to Kanon's transparency, in away. If the spirit senses its hold weakening, the miasma starts to envelope her. A counter measure, no doubt._

Keima frowned, not liking the idea of treading so lightly around this conquest. It made the ending more tedious to uphold, and the window to achieve it was made significantly smaller._ But…as long as she's focused on something negative…nothing should happen._ _The soul should only feel the need to budge in if she starts to stray away towards something positive._

Keima felt the wind pick up slightly, gently pushing against his side with its energy.

Following her line of sight, he realized what had her so preoccupied. Even from under the small porch beneath the walkway, he could still make out the lurking clouds in the sky. They seemed to be lying in wait, almost as if anticipating a signal from the earth below. Their presence was made more evident by the brief discharge of lightning over the horizon._ Only a ten percent chance of thunderstorms, huh? Well, this isn't part of the setting I envisioned, but it might prove useful._

The sound of strong footsteps came quickly to his ears. Not missing a beat, the human teen moved to close the door behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, already knowing who it was, and how livid the demon must be. However badly she might have wanted to tear him apart though, he couldn't have her appear in front of Ahiko again. Allowing such a meeting could catapult the girl into an unknown direction.

Not to mention he needed her ready for when the soul appeared. Until then, she had no part in the conquest itself.

With a sturdy force the door managed to close in time, stopping the demon dead in her tracks. The door all but practically slammed in her face. _I can't have her interfering just yet. I'll need her after I finish with Ahiko. _Thought Keima, hand still clinging to the handle with a secure grip, the small piece of celestial robe trembling slightly against his wrist. He could feel her try to open the door from the other side, the handle shaking slightly on his end. _Haqua might be angry, but she'll keep it in check. She wouldn't risk letting the spirit escape again._

Despite his reasoning, he could feel her eyes on his back like daggers. Keima trusted her to calm down and hoped that she was prudent enough to cloak herself. Things were already sour, the last thing he needed was another bug demon running around.

To his delight, the handle stopped shaking after only a few seconds, no longer being forced by the party on the other side. With a small degree of caution, Keima released his grip, convinced that Haqua had come to her senses enough to quit her advances. _You'll have your chance to tell me off soon. First, I need to make sure that Ahiko is out of harms way. _

"W-what the hell are you doing up here!?" shrieked Ahiko, now staring at him with a mixture of fear and anger, the sound of the door closing having been enough to break her out of her trance. "Stop following me around you worthless piece of trash!"

The male was fast to make eye contact. Not fazed by her words in the slightest. For all of the venom her eyes carried, her outburst had come out more as a desperate plea for him to keep his distance, rather than an actual threat.

Ahiko, seeing his still calm demeanor, stood from the bench, tears no longer flowing. "Are you stupid or just that much of a sick freak!? Leave me alone! This is your fault, you four-eyed scumbag!" The girl took a firm stand, daring him to do anything that didn't involve retreating back downstairs.

Keima's right eye twitched a little at her latest insult, more out of annoyance than anything else. _Four-eyed scumbag? This girl…has no right sense of what it means to be a heroine! _Keima adjusted his glasses, feeling the load of his earlier encounters with Ahiko come back full swing.

They had all been frustrating.

It wasn't that Ahiko didn't follow his routes, not at all. The problem, rather, was that she had a tenacity to always be on guard. She would follow, but she was not sincere with him, or herself, for that matter.

The whole situation was very much like a play. He had difficulty in discerning whether her behavior was true or just another façade to hide her emotions. It wasn't anything he hadn't encountered before, but she was good at forcing the point beyond that of what was necessary…or convenient. _At least she's actually upset this time…but it's still not enough._

Keima pointed at himself gullibly. "Me? You're the one who asked me to come along with you."

"Shut up! Don't you dare speak to me anymore! How could you even manage to show your face again, after what you did?!" Demanded the teen, taking a few steps forward, not at all pleased with the naïve look on his face. _Is he just rubbing it in my face for kicks!?_

Keima stood his ground, and with a calm, softer tone humored her. "What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong." His voice innocent, but firm.

Ahiko's anger sparked, as did her advancement towards him, stopping only until she was a few feet from her former date. Her hands clutched at the fabric of her skirt with a death grip, not believing what she had just heard.

"Nothing?" She said icily.

Keima took a single step forward. The rancor in her voice rose. It was thin though. He was walking on thin ice at this point, and he knew that any explanation he offered her now would not be listened to.

_I just need a little more, Ahiko._

He took another step, successfully making the gap between them less significant. He was still under the terrace, and halted at its edge directly in front of her, essentially blocking her means to reach the stairs. There would be no escape, resolved Keima.

Ahiko flinched visibly, seeing him move forward and away from the door, completely unafraid of her. She cursed herself mentally for allowing him to keep his composure while hers faltered.

In the pit of her stomach, the girl could feel a sudden urge to getaway, to go anywhere but here. She didn't want to be here anymore—she didn't want to confront him. Nothing had gone as she had expected. It had all fallen apart at some point, and she was mad at herself for not seeing it sooner. _But, I'm right…I'm the one who should be angry! He should know that and just leave!_

Ahiko tried her best to determine what his angle was. She ran to get away from him, not being able to bare the sight of him kissing someone else.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way! I-I was sure that he liked me! He even told me! _Ahiko couldn't get her mind to grasp what was happening. _I was so sure, but now…I can't even tell what he's doing here._

_No…_she thought, her knees growing week under the weight of it all, his eyes reflecting the truth unto her own. _From the start, I've never been in control. This always happens…and I've never been able to do anything to stop it._ Ahiko bit her lip roughly, striving to great lengths to keep her tears at bay. She really hated herself for allowing things to reach this point. She couldn't stop herself from growing fond of Keima as they spent some time together. Nor could she stop the pain she felt in her chest when she saw him in the hands of another woman.

_It's always the same with you…isn't it? _

Ahiko swallowed the lump in her throat, growing fearful of her own thoughts. _You couldn't stop your parent's deaths. You couldn't stop from being a burden to those around you. And now, you can't even stop others from taking what you cherish. _

The tears came back. Her once firm and confident stance seemed to crumble right beneath her feet as his presence continued to daunt her own. Ahiko wasn't able to keep eye contact, not with him. His eyes were nothing like hers. His were strong, unwavering, and powerful against the world. And she had missed it. She was not able to distinguish the monumental chasm that separated them in time.

Tears mixed with rainwater as the clouds began to faintly release their load upon the world. A small drizzle barely managed to manifest itself, almost as if the heavens took pity on the girl. _I…I don't know what to do anymore. Why…why…why does this always happen!? Why won't it just stop!?_

Ahiko dropped to her knees, trembling and clutching the sides of her head with both hands as if in pain, the tears flowing freely now. "No, stay away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Keima didn't back off, however. He looked smug, almost as if he was enjoying this.

…_He's just like everyone else!_

Ahiko grew cold, suddenly afraid of the man standing in front of her. "P-please…all I want to do is…to just be with my parents again!" Ahiko broke down sobbing, no longer caring if he saw her for what she really was.

_Please. Someone just end it. I want to see my parents again. _Ahiko did not dare to open her eyes, afraid to come back to her reality.

Ahiko's request went unanswered, but she did feel something strong embrace her. She gasped, completely at a lost as a pair of arms brought her in close for a brief hug.

"You don't have to face it all alone." Keima whispered, breaking the hug after only short while, but offering her a smile as he squeezed her shoulders for extra support. "I'll be there for you. I'll help you find something worth fighting for!"

Ahiko looked astonished, surprised that he was down on his knees with her. The sincerity in his voice was too compelling for it to be false. He was genuinely worried about her.

She didn't know what to say.

His image engraved itself into her mind, a flash of lightning in the distance doing wonders to majestically make his angelic features stand out. Even in this darkness, she could see his radiance shinning brightly.

"Keima-kun…"

"Don't stop fighting, Ahiko. Fight like your parents did! They would never stop fighting for you!" Keima held her hands, leaning in closer to her face, now only a few inches from her lips. He could see her regain some confidence as her tears started to melt away. A subtle blush slowly grew in intensity on her cheeks.

"Just like I'll never stop fighting for you." Reassured Keima, not batting an eye as his golden orbs met her darker ones.

Ahiko breathed in deeply, letting his words sink in. She knew what he said was true. _Mom. Dad. What would you think of me if I…_

Keima's words resonated in her heart.

_You don't have to face it all alone_.

The boy was happy to see her lean in closer. His plan had worked. The loose soul hadn't interfered with his conquest. _As long as Ahiko was in despair, it was satisfied and had no reason to obstruct me. _

Keima knew that it was a big risk to push the girl that far into her nightmares, knowing that it was what the spirit wanted. Still, he had determined that it was necessary. He couldn't fill the gap if she didn't acknowledge what had caused it to form in the first place. She needed to be honest with herself.

Keima had guessed that the spirit might have played along with the first part of his new plan. The kiss he had shared with Haqua down stairs was aimed at more than just getting Ahiko out of the spirits grip. It had also served to verify how the spirit would act when Ahiko was in internal conflict, and to then convince it that he was only another tool it could use to keep her down.

_All souls have the same objective. As long as Ahiko didn't find solace, the miasma would not return. _Recollected Keima as he leaned in closer to meet Ahiko in the center.

_I'll have to make this quick; I can't allow the loose soul time to rectify its mistake._

The last few inches between them seized to exist as Keima closed the gap. Her lips were cold at first, but there was a certain degree of warmth to her. _Just like all the others._ He thought somewhat numbly, feeling a little pressure against his limbs as Ahiko's body fell graciously in his arms, no longer conscious.

Satisfied, Keima tried his best to carry Ahiko's body under the porch, not wanting for her to get drenched as the rain picked up slightly. It was still a light drizzle, but he doubted it would stay that way for long.

_A heroine fainting is really cliché. _Thought Keima, already starting to feel his own body grow a little tense as the physical strain of the past week finally decided to cash in. He was fortunate the porch was only a couple of feet away.

As he moved a red apparition started to protrude from Ahiko's upper back. Rapidly, it grew into something more than just a red cloud of smoke. A long red-orange tail started to take form. The spirit's body began to grow tangible, its multiple legs landing on the concrete a few ways off with some considerable force.

_Just how strong did it manage to grow? _Asked Keima to no one in particular, a hint of worry evident in his thoughts. He could already hear Haqua's heels touch the concrete as the door flew open. The skull on her hair a blaze as it detected the spirit, it now being almost fully out in the open.

With a low growl the spirits eyes opened lazily to perceive them, seemingly interested in seeing the world through its own eyes.

"So, this is the power of a God…Magnificent!"

A/N: First things first, thanks to all of you who have waited so patiently. Second, a special thanks goes out to Benneb66, master30, MrlcyLightning08, nighthawk-95, Fireminer, and Kari Hitsugaya for contributing their thoughts . Also, a special thanks to my Beta: aniimefreak161 for helping me out tremendously! The next chapter should NOT take nearly as long as this one, now that I don't have to worry about med-school interviews as much. Anyhow, things will start to pick up real soon. Until then let me know what you all think. Till next time, and have a nice day!

-SI


End file.
